


Yours. Forever.

by RightNow2808



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Fluff, Love, M/M, Smut, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RightNow2808/pseuds/RightNow2808
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry have sex. Let's not forget that Harry forgets to take off his ring and it kinda gets stuck... In Louis. Basically Louis comes three times, and they are in love and that's about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours. Forever.

Harry looked down at the beautiful boy spread out on the sheets beneath him. His legs were slightly spread, allowing Harry's body to be in between them. His cock lay on his tummy, angry red and flushed.

"Haz, please," the boy moaned, but the younger one only smirked.

"Patience, Lou," he said and ran his hands up and down the other boy's thighs. "Tell me love. What do you want?" he asked and laughed when Louis rolled his eyes.

"Want you to fuck me," Louis said.

"Okay, babe," Harry replied, before he leaned down and hotly pressed his lips to Louis'. Louis kissed back, pushing his tongue into his boyfriend's mouth, tasting the spearmint because of the gum Harry had in his mouth earlier. Harry pulled away after a few seconds and climbed up the bed to take the lube from the bedside drawer. He grabbed one of Louis' legs right under his knee and pressed it up.

“Hold it here for me, Lou,” the taller boy said and Louis obeyed, holding his leg up. Harry smiled down at him and trailed his finger down the boy’s thigh, running the bad of it over his hole. Louis bit his bottom lip. 

“Why won’t you stop teasing?” he whined. The only thing Louis did in response was dipping his finger into Louis slightly, before he pulled it out and grabbed the bottle of lube that laid beside him. 

“He squeezed some of the clear slippery substance on his palm and smeared it across his fingers. Hurting his boyfriend was the last thing he wanted. He pressed his middle finger against Louis’ hole, slowly slipping it inside. His other hand was tightly gripping Louis’ hips. 

“More,” Louis said. Harry pushed another finger in beside the first one. When they were all the way inside, he curled them upwards and rubbed them against the small bump he could barely feel. He smiled when his boyfriend practically melted on top of the sheets and rubbed the boy’s prostate again, before he leaned down, leaving kisses on Louis’ neck. 

“This okay?” he asked.

“Mhm,” Louis replied. “Add another,” he murmured. The hand that wasn’t gripping the back of his thigh tightly grabbed Harry’s biceps. Harry did as he was told pushing in his ring finger. Louis’ hips raised from the bed when Harry jabbed them into Louis’ prostate.

“Haz, please, please, c’mon. I’m ready, please,” Louis said, the words spilling out of his mouth in one breath. Harry moved his fingers around a bit, until Louis’ grip on his arm became painful and he tried to pull his fingers out, but because of the lube one of his rings slipped off his finger, down to the first knuckle. 

“Fuck,” he murmured and curled his finger up to get the ring out, before it could completely slip off his finger. In the next moment Louis’ hips moved and the ring slipped off Harry’s finger. Harry frowned and pulled his fingers out, before he looked up at Louis. 

“Your ring,” Louis gasped, realisation hitting him.

“Yeah, babe. I’m sorry, I’m gonna get it out, yeah?” Harry asked and Louis nodded. He released Harry’s biceps, fisting over his cock, but Harry swatted his hand away. Harry squeezed more lube onto his fingers before he pushed them back into his boyfriend’s hole. Louis moaned. Harry felt the round metal under his fingertips, but the only thing he did was pushing it further in. 

“I don’t...” Harry started, before he decided it was pointless and instead pressed Louis’ other leg up to his chest too. Louis obediently gripped it. Harry briefly leaned down and kissed Louis’ lips, before he pressed his fingers directly into the older boy’s prostate. Louis moaned, throwing his head back. Harry smirked and suddenly got an idea. He could fee his ring, but he purposely ignored it and roughly jabbed his fingers into the boy’s prostate.

“Are you... God, are you even remotely close?” Lou asked him. 

“Remotely,” Harry replied. He dipped the tip of his middle finger into his ring, before he pressed it onto Louis’ prostate.

“Oh, God, do that again,” Louis moaned and Harry did, smirking when he saw that his boyfriend’s breathing sped up. Harry rubbed Louis spot with the ring until Louis’ hips were thrashing against the bed, whimpers and moans leaving his lips. 

“Don’t stop, Harry. Oh, my f-fucking god. Don’t fucking stop,” Louis whimpered. Harry smiled and leaned down, leaving a sweet kiss on his lover’s forehead.

“No, love. I won’t stop,” he replied, continuing moving his fingers against Louis’ bundle of nerves. He left kisses and licks on Louis’ chest. He felt his boyfriend’s erratic heartbeat under his lips. He suddenly stopped moving his fingers, earning a desperate whine from his boyfriend’s lips.

“Lou, babe, cum for me?” he whispered and with that he roughly pressed his fingers directly into Louis’ prostate, probably leaving a mark of the ring there, while his lips closed around one of Louis’ nipples. Louis’ body jerked, a string of curse words and chants of Harry’s name left his mouth, while he could only feel how his climax ripped through him, his sperm wetting his stomach. Louis’ fingers were tightly gripping his thighs. Harry gently massaged his prostate through it, his tongue licking the small hardened nub, until Louis’ body was slightly shaking from the after shocks. When he came down from his high, he was panting loudly and Harry gave him a small smile, before he pulled his fingers out of Louis’ body. He put the ring down on the sheets and reached down to cover his penis with the lube that was still on his fingers. He kneeled on the bed and grabbed Louis’ hips, pulling the boy towards him until his lower half of the body was resting on Harry’s lap. Louis let his body relay and his legs wrapped around Harry’s waist loosely. 

“Are you okay?” Harry asked him as he reached down with his right hand and guided the head of his cock to Louis’ hole.

»Mhm,« Louis replied. He looked completely fucked out. His sweaty fringe was sticking to his forehead. His bottom lip looked red and swollen from all the biting. Harry slowly pushed his hips forward. One of his hands was steadily holding Louis’ hips so he couldn’t get away. Louis made a sound of protest when he felt Harry’s dick enter him, his hills digging into Harry’s lower back. 

“Lou, relax,” Harry told him. The older boy tried to do as he was told, knowing it would hurt less if he relaxed his muscled. Harry leaned down and kissed him. His tongue made its way in between the boy’s lips. Louis’ hand wrapped around Harry’s middle, his nails leaving marks in the soft flesh there. When Harry’s hips were finally snugly nested against Louis’ bum, he waited a few seconds, kissing sounds and sharp breathing the only sounds that could be heart in the room. Harry reached in between them and took Louis’ limp cock in his hand, stroking him slowly.

“It’s okay, Haz, you can move now,” Louis said quietly, his lips pressing back against Harry’s. Harry gently withdrew his hips and then pressed them back forward, earning a hiss from his boyfriend. He frowned. 

“Does that hurt, love?” he asked, but Louis only shook his head.

“No, I’m just a bit too sensitive. I...” Louis couldn’t finish the sentence, moaning when Harry thumbed over the slit of his cock and his prostate dead on in the same time.

“This feels better, babe?” he asked, matching the rythm of his hips and his hand. Louis shuddered under him and frantically nodded his head, urging Harry to go faster, deeper, harder. Louis was now shamelessly grinding his ass against Harry’s hips every chance he got. Harry pecked Louis lips one, twice, tree times and then left another kiss on his cheek, before his lips made their way down the other boy’s neck and on his chest. He sped his movements up and left a lovebite in the middle of Louis’ ‘It is what it is’ tattoo. 

“You’re so good for me, love, aren’t you? Always so tight for me,” Harry whispered into the skin of Louis’ neck. Louis mewled, clawing at Harry’s back, his muscles clenching on his boyfriend’s dick. That’s what Harry’s attempts of dirty talk did to him. 

“Yeah, I’m good. I’m good,” Louis chanted. He looked at his boyfriend and unconsciously whimpered at the sight of Harry. Harry was looking back at him with dangerously dark eyes. At this point Harry’s grip on his hips became so tight that it was painful. But that didn’t bother Louis. Not at all. Harry’s hand stroking his dick suddenly disappeared and Louis whined at the loss, until every breath was knocked out of him when the movements of Harry’s hips became erratic and wild. 

“Oh, my God, of my fucking God, shit!” Louis’ hips slid off Harry’s lap, but Harry was quick to grab Louis’ legs, pushing them up, practically folding his boyfriend in half. 

“Haz,” Louis whimpered and Harry looked up to his face , noticing that Louis’ eyes were filled with tears. “Haz, please,” Louis whispered. Harry was a bit surprised at how fast Louis’ breathing was, but that didn’t make him stop.

“Louis?” he asked. Louis’ eyes met Harry’s but that was the only response he got. “Love, I’m close. You’re gonna cum with me?” Louis nodded.

“Yeah, yeah, please. Touch me, Haz, please,” Louis begged. His voice was a bit higher than usual.

“No, love. You’re gonna cum just from my cock, come on,” Harry grunted in reply. Louis whimpered, but beside that he didn’t protest. Harry stopped and pulled out and that’s when Louis’ tears spilled out of his eyes.

“Haz, no, please!” he cried. Harry leaned down and kissed him shortly, before he grabbed his hips and turned him around so he was lying on his stomach. He slightly spread his legs lay on top of him, before he pressed his penis back inside. He sighed at how tight and hot Louis was. His hips were now moving slower, but to Louis that didn’t really matter. With every thrust Harry gave him, he was pushed forward and his cock deliciously rubbed against the sheets. Harry was pressing kisses all over his shoulders and the beck of his neck.

“I’m gonna cum, Harry, please,” Louis whimpered. Harry pressed his lips against the boy’s ear.

“Go ahead, babe,” he growled. Louis screamed a second later, his fingers practically tearing the sheets. After the scream he was only gently whimpering Harry’s name and this, together with how his muscles tightly clenched around his dick had Harry cumming to. He roughly bit into Louis neck to stop his moans from escaping while his cum filled Louis up. He tightly closed his eyes, while he continued moving his hips until he finally rode out of his orgasm and that’s when he heard Louis’ sobs and noticed his body shaking beneath him. He left a gentle kiss on his neck, before he slowly pulled out and turned the boy back on his back.

“Babe look at me,” he said. Louis needed a few seconds, before he registered what Harry said, but when he did, his glassy eyes found Harry’s and he smiled at his younger boyfriend.

“Are you okay?” Harry asked him. He shook his head, but then he changed his mind and nodded. Harry chuckled and wiped the tears off Louis’ cheeks. 

“How do you feel?”

“Fucked out and sticky,” Louis replied. 

“Yeah? You were so good. Came two times for me,” Harry told him and Louis smile, running his hand through Harry’s curls. 

“Yeah, I did,” Louis smiled and pulled Harry down for a kiss. 

“Think you can do one more?” Harry asked after a short kiss. Louis frowned adorably, before a look of panic flashed through his eyes. He shook his head and grabbed Harry’s wrist. 

“No, I can’t,” he said quietly.

“Yes, you can, Lou. One more time, just let me make you feel good,” Harry replied. Louis bit his lip and looked up to see his boyfriend, before he slowly nodded his head and released Harry’s hand. 

“Good boy,” Harry whispered and leaned down, kissing the other boy’s lips while his fingers one again made their way down Louis’ body and stopped once they were in between Louis’ thighs and nudged them apart. He rubbed his fingers against Louis’ hole, before easily slipped them inside. Louis moaned and basically didn’t know what to do with himself. He didn’t know if he want to get Harry’s fingers deeper in him or wanted to move away. Harry spread Louis thighs further apart and lay on his stomach in front of Louis’ spread legs. He slowly pulled his fingers out, biting into Louis’ thigh. 

“I’m gonna eat you out now, okay?” he asked. Louis only moaned in response. Harry pressed his face in between Louis’ ass cheeks, licking a flat stripe across his hole. Louis whimpered and Harry quickly grabbed Louis’ thighs, before he could squeeze them back together. He then dived right in, licking inside and sucking his own cum out. Louis only lasted about five minutes, before he was hard again and crying into the crook of his elbow. Harry licked a stripe up his perineum, across his balls and the underside of his penis, before he took him into his mouth, swirled his tongue around the tip and then took him further inside. Louis pressed his hips up and tangled his hand into Harry’s curls. Louis lasted about ten minutes more, before he came into Harry’s mouth with a whimper of Harry’s name and a few sobs. Harry swallowed every drop of Louis’ cum, before he pulled off and gave a kiss to each of Louis’ sharp hip bones. Harry climbed up the bed and kissed Louis’ lips, before he wiped the tears away. 

“Was that too much?” he gently asked. Louis shrugged his shoulders.

“Felt good,” he said. Harry smiled. 

“I’m glad,” he replied, before he stood up and went to the bathroom where he got a wet towel, returned to the bathroom and cleaned Louis off. Louis was already half asleep and Harry smiled, pressing a gently kiss to Louis’ shoulder. 

“I love you,” he told him. 

“I love you too,” Louis sleepily replied. Harry threw the towel on the floor, before he climbed into the bed and tightly wrapped his hands around his boyfriend, never wanting to let him go. And then they fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut and Ao3 work, so please... Go easy on me :) Kudos (or whatever they are called) wanted xx  
> Love,  
> Ž.xxxx


End file.
